


Ah, Fuck It

by damnitcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Highschool AU, M/M, football au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitcas/pseuds/damnitcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winchester and Novak start yelling at each other after a football game. Novak retaliates with the classic "Suck my dick Winchester."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, Fuck It

“NOVAK! YOU COST US THE GODDAMN GAME.”

“IT WASN’T ME WHO DROPPED THE BALL AT THE TEN YARD LINE WINCHESTER.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU MADE A SHITTY THROW. NEWS FLASH NOVAK, I CAN’T CATCH THE BALL IF ITS TWENTY FEET ABOVE MY HEAD.”

“SUCK MY DICK WINCHESTER”

“MAYBE I WILL”

“WELL… wait… what?”

Dean, suddenly realizing what had just come out of his mouth was stunned silent. He tried to say something but his mouth felt dry. Heat raced across his cheeks.

“I-I mean, uhh… girls… football… sports… I am TOTALLY not gay man.” Dean forced a weak laugh.

“Oh good because me neither. I’m ALL about girls… I’ve never uh…Totally one hundred percent straight, not even like, twelve percent gay, ONE HUNDRED PRECENT straight. Yeah. Zero gay. All straight... No homo man. I'm heterostraight. Um, What about that game last night huh? ” Castiel tried to lean up against the lockers but he lost his balance and half stumbled, half fell. Dean, having quick reflexes, caught Cas by his waist and balanced him.

“Uh, thanks for that, kinda lost my balance there for a sex- i mean, sec.” Cas corrected.

“Yeah uh, don’t mention it.”

"Are... are you going to let go of my waist now or..." 

"OH! Yeah yeah yeah um," Dean quickly dropped his hands to his side. "Sorry, I um..."

"It's okay man."

They were silent a solid three minutes before either of them spoke again. 

“Anyway,” dean pointed both his thumbs at himself “totally straight.”

“Yeah me too.” Cas said very clearly, as if he had to pick out each word with extreme caution. 

“So I’ll… see you tomorrow at practice?”

“Yeah that sounds… I’ll be there, at practice I mean.” 

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

The both nodded a couple times before awkwardly turning in opposite directions to walk off.

Dean took a couple steps but then stopped in his tracks. “Ah, fuck it.” 

He turned back to see that Castiel had stopped and turned back too. 

“Cas, would you like to go out to like a movie or something?” Dean mumbled indistinctly.

“I’ll pick you up at eight on Friday?” Cas added.

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
